Releasable fastening arrangements have been implemented to provide releasable couplings in numerous applications. Such fastenings typically include a pair of strip-like fastening members that are releasably engaged with one another. In one instance, an exemplar fastening arrangement can include a hook and loop type fastening arrangement where one fastening member includes a plurality of closely-spaced upstanding fastening projections, such as hook-shaped fastening projections. The fastening projections are used in many different applications for providing both releasable and semi-permanent connection of associated elements. Another fastening member includes a plurality of woven, or non-woven loop fastening elements. The hook-type fastening projections are typically configured for co-action with the loop-type fastening elements to provide a desired connecting or gripping action.
Depending upon the configuration of the multi-hook fastener member, many different types of materials and fabrics are adapted for co-action therewith to effect joining of the associated structures. Not only do such fastening devices have many applications for wearing apparel, recreational equipment, covers for cars and boats, and the like, such devices can be advantageously employed in other applications. Such applications take advantage of the convenient engaging and disengaging action that promotes joining of associated structures in a selectively releasable manner. For example, such fastening arrangements are finding ever-increasing use in the automotive industry for efficient fabrication and assembly of components such as seats, interior trim, and the like.
Releasable fastening arrangements can include at least two engagement strength characteristics. One characteristic includes a peel strength, and another characteristic includes a shear strength. Peel strength corresponds to the force required to disengage the fastening members from one another, by peeling one fastening member upward, and away from the other fastening member. Shear strength corresponds to the force required to disengage the fastening members from one another, by pulling at least one of the fastening members away from the other in a plane that is parallel to the fastening members. Typically, the engagement strength of the fastening members is higher in the shear direction than in the peel direction. In some instances, peeling of one fastening member can inadvertently occur, and can result in an undesired disengagement of the fastening members.